


Wish you were here

by Lunaclipse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaclipse/pseuds/Lunaclipse
Summary: You have 122 new messages...As Dean came back to Earth after being in Hell for four months, he noticed that his phone has 122 unread voicemails. Who could leave so many voicemails and why?





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of gift to my friend for our story! So, if it doesn't make sense, that's why!

** _You have 1 new message...._ **

"Hey, it's Claire... but I'm guessing you already knew that because of my voice." There was a pause of silence over the line as other voices were heard in the background. "Listen, um..." There was a deep breath on the other line, "I just... forget it, this was a stupid idea."

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

 

_**You have 2 new messages...** _

"Hey, it''s me again. I just... I mess you, you know?" Claire said but scoffed quietly at herself, "Of course you don't know, you're dead. What am I even talking about?" She began to ramble until another voice could be heard talking to her. Claire's voice got quieter, suggesting she turned away from the phone to talk to the person. It suddenly got louder, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later... I guess?"

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

 

_**You have 3 new messages...** _

"Can you guess who it is this time?" Claire's voice asked jokingly, but her voice didn't hold much emotion besides that. On the other side of the line, Claire was sitting on her motel bed, sharing the room with Devon one again. She pulled her legs into herself and rested her head on her knees. She sighed lightly, "I'm rooming with Devon tonight. She's sleeping right now, so I'm trying to be quiet." She said softly while she looked over at Devon's sleeping form. "She's been trying to split her time between Sam and I. I guess she knows how much you meant to us." She rubbed her face and let out a deep breath, "Listen, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

**Beep.. Beep... Beep...**

 

_**You have 4 new messages...** _

"You know, we all miss you. I forgot to talk about Daniel, because I was so tired..." Claire said and chuckled minutely, "He saw you as the older brother he never had. You and Sam both." She said into the phone with a sad smile. "We all miss you, Dean. It hasn't been the same without you..." There was silence as Claire took a shaky breath, "I keep telling everyone else I'm okay, but the truth is... I'm not... I-I got to go."

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

 

**_ You have 5 new messages... _ **

"I've finally found us another job to do. Maybe it will take my mind off of you." Claire spoke into the phone as she packed her things, "It took a while to convince Devon that I'm perfectly fine to go hunting, but I managed to do it." The door opened quietly in the background as Claire turned away from the phone. She turned back to it, "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it went."

**Beep.. Beep... Beep...**


End file.
